Overcoming Misaki's Embarrassment
by Pugs in Paris
Summary: While away at a weekend conference, Misaki's lover helps him overcome his perpetual embarrassment... via flirtatious and sexy texts. UsagixMisaki
1. Chapter 1

After approximately thirty three minutes of coaxing him out of bed and out the door (as well as off of Misaki), Usagi was finally _gone_. Phew! He had an important convention to attend this weekend, and despite all his grumbles, Aikawa had all but threatened to slit his throat if he didn't show. (Actually, Misaki was pretty sure that she _did_ threaten his life.) Usagi had had no choice, so after one final push out the door by his lover, he was safely in Aikawa's hands.

Misaki had been looking forward to this all week. Why? Because a book convention equals _no Usagi... and for three whole days_!

It was almost too good to be true.

Of course, it wasn't as if he hated Usagi's company - no, he quite enjoyed his caresses, kisses, and of course, the sex (though he would never admit it out of embarrassment). Rather, he preferred it when their intimacy was less of a molestation, and when it didn't interrupt something else that he was supposed to be doing. No, this weekend would just give Misaki some peace, quiet, and most importantly, sanity, that he desperately needed.

_Living with Usagi-san gets difficult,_ Misaki thought to himself. The author had collected a number of new bears, statues, and other trinkets over the past couple of weeks. He had a new book coming out, so he always got lots of mail and presents around that time.

Looking around the giant room, Misaki smiled. _I finally have the chance to clean this place up without stupid Usagi trying to molest me all the time. And I'll get to catch up on homework too! _Humming happily to himself, he quickly put on his apron and busied himself around the apartment for the rest of the morning.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Misaki awoke with a start. _I must have dozed off after cleaning,_ he realized, sitting up on the couch. It was now afternoon, and he hadn't looked at his phone all morning. _I did get a lot of hard work done though,_ he praised himself. The apartment was now spotless! (Almost - he didn't dare venture into Usagi's room for fear of what could be in there.)

Grabbing his phone of his pocket, he noticed a number of new text messages... all from Usagi. Of course.

9:03 A.M. "Miss you already."

9:14 A.M. "What are you doing?"

9:29 A.M. "Just wanted to tell you how much I want to push you against the wall and taste those delicious lips of yours."

Misaki gaped. He blushed feverishly at this message, embarrassed. He was NOT expecting that. "Baka Usagi!" he grimaced. "You can't just say those things and surprise me..." Whenever Usagi actually _did_ do that, though, it didn't take long for Misaki to get over his annoyance and give in to the tall, silver haired man.

_FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY_

_Misaki opened the door to the apartment quietly, hoping to avoid the attention of his lover. Inevitably, whenever he came home from class or errands, Usagi pounced on him._

_Click! The door had closed a little too loudly for Misaki's liking, and he knew that he was done for._

_Suddenly, the young man felt a body behind him, one that was both broader and taller than his. Two arms grasped him from behind, hands settling on his chest, making him the recipient of a bone-crushing hug. "Misaki," Usagi whispered in his ear. "Welcome home."_

_"Baka Usagi," he said loudly, "I need to put away these groceries, otherwise they're - HEY!" His bags fell to the floor as his lover picked him up bridal style, one arm under his back and the other supporting his legs. The man smiled at him, a gleam in his violet eyes. "PUT ME DOWN! I NEED TO - umf!" Usagi quickly covered Misaki's lips with his own, taking advantage of his surprise and forcing his tongue in his mouth. Usagi ignored the boy's struggles to get away, instead pulling him closer exploring the caverns of the boy's mouth. The author didn't stop kissing Misaki until his struggles had died down. Misaki wound a hand in the man's silver hair and accepted what had turned into soft, slow kisses._

_Pulling away, Usagi looked at his young lover. "I need to fill up on Misaki. You've been away from me too long," he said simply, smirking. Misaki's face turned completely red._

_"I've been away for an hour! Do you - UMF!"_

_Usagi wasn't going to hear any more of it. Walking up the stairs to the bedroom, Misaki resigned himself to his fate._

_END FLASHBACK_

Good lord. Yesterday was pretty bad.

_Beep!_

Misaki shook his head. Another text message.

9:33 A.M. "But I also want to lift up your shirt and kiss you down your stomach while you moan adorably... What should I do, Mi~sa~ki?"

"How does he even have TIME to text me this much?" Misaki wondered aloud.

Then, he stopped.

What _would_ he want Usagi to do?

And more importantly, why wouldn't he ever be able to admit it to him?

Truth be told, Misaki's perpetual embarrassment was the thing he hated most about himself. Oftentimes, he wished that he would be able to communicate with his lover in a mature manner, and maybe even toss flirtatious messages back his way. However, he had always been rather shy, and on top of that, he lacked romantic experience... save for that with Usagi, of course.

Maybe... if he typed a simple message to him back to him... it would get easier...

With trembling fingers, he typed a message back to Usagi.

9:35 A.M. "Both... would be good."

Hesitating for just a moment, he pressed send.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Oh no, Usagi was calling him!

"Misaki. Are you okay?"

Misaki laughed nervously into the phone. "Of course I am, why would you say that Usagi-san? Ha ha ha..."

Silence.

Misaki paused. "Maybe I just... felt like it?"

More silence. Then: "I'm coming home."

Misaki groaned. "Don't do that Usagi baka... you're already at the conference, and you need to stay there so that your book is a success." He heard Usagi giving directions to the driver, no doubt telling him to go back to the apartment. "Usagi... if you stay, I'll text you more," he said in a small voice.

Usagi stopped. "Are you serious? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes... just stay there. Text me." With that, Misaki hung up, wondering what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Overcoming Misaki's Embarrasment, Chapter Two

Cringing, Misaki shook his head. _Texting him that was probably a bad idea, but he would definitely come home otherwise...__ I'm not going to let Usagi sabotage my weekend!_

_Beep!_ Wow. It sure didn't take long for the author to text him after their phone call ended only moments ago.

9:41 A.M. "Misaki. What would you like to tell me?"

"Oh no, that is _so_ open-ended!" Misaki blanched. "What am I going to say, what am I going to say?!" _I have to reply, because I don't want him coming home, but I have to be careful because I don't want to say anything that would coax him home, either..._ Staring at his phone, he thought for a moment, and then typed the following:

9:44 A.M. "I don't mind it when you... touch me. Most of the time." _Send._

"That was good!" Misaki coached himself, clenching a fist in success. "Not too forward, but not without any substance, either..."

_Beep!_

"He's fast," Misaki said to himself, opening the text. It was even within the same minute!

9:44 A.M. "Where do you like me touching you, then, Mi~sa~ki?"

_Ahhh!_ _This is a loaded question!_ Misaki thought in horror. Closing his eyes, he paused for a moment and began to consider his lover's inquiry... _What do I like?_

The hair ruffles that Usagi gave him were definitely growing on him... Usually, when his lover did that, it meant that Misaki had done something cute, or perhaps something that Usagi appreciated. In fact, Usagi had just ruffled his hair last night because Misaki had remembered to leave out the green peppers from the casserole he was making for dinner.

_That was a simple thing for me to do,_ Misaki thought, frowning._ I would do that for anyone if I knew they didn't like a certain food._ But still, that hadn't stopped Misaki from slightly leaning into the man's touch. Had Usagi noticed?

_Come to think of it, there are other things that he does that I secretly enjoy..._ Misaki thought to himself. Living together, it was inevitable that they would spend a lot of time around one another. Sometimes, when they were walking by or in the same room, the author would kiss him, completely out of the blue, and for no reason at all!

_FLASHBACK_

_Out of nowhere, Misaki felt large hands on his face, turning him to face upwards. "Wha-?" Usagi's lips were on his own, but they lacked the urgency that they usually possessed. Instead, they simply rested on his, as if Usagi was savoring the moment. Misaki closed his eyes. His lips felt... soft. Should a man's lips feel this soft? A tongue ran across his mouth, as if it were seeking entrance inside. Misaki opened his mouth a little, accommodating Usagi's wordless request. By now, Misaki was utterly lost in the sensation of their kiss._

_After what seemed like an eternity, Usagi stepped away. He smiled at the boy and began to walk away, as if to say "Just saying 'hello." He went up the stairs and into his office, closing the door behind him, leaving a furiously blushing Misaki in his wake._

_END FLASHBACK_

Unfortunately, not ALL of their interactions could be so loving and sweet.

_Sigh..._

Almost on a weekly basis, there were the times when Usagi was, god forbid, pulling all-nighters as he worked to meet the deadline of a manuscript. Throwing open his door and looking like a full-blown demon from hell, he would often stomp out and physically CORNER Misaki to have his way with his young lover. It didn't matter what Misaki was in the middle of doing - dinner would burn on the stove for all Usagi cared! _Those kisses are usually rougher,_ Misaki thought, blushing. When that happened, he usually didn't have any choice but to go along with Usagi, unless something interrupted them.

_But even when Usagi-baka does that, it is... exciting._

"ARGH! WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM?!" Misaki shouted. "Sigh... well, I guess there are a few things I like..."

_Beep!_ "Oh god," he groaned.

9:47 A.M. "Misaki? Reply to me. If you don't want me to turn my car around..."

"Ah, I have to text him back! But what do I say?" Without thinking, he typed out everything that he had just thought about. He didn't want his embarrassment to get the better of him and send Usagi home - that would defintely cut short his weekend! "I like it when you ruffle my hair, because that means that I've done something that pleases you," he typed, peeking through his fingers at the phone screen. _I can't believe I'm actually saying this to him._ "I like it when you suddenly take me here at home and kiss me softly, even when it's completely unexpected... and a small part of me even likes to provide you with... _sustenance..._ when you are working hard on a manuscript, because it means that I can help you somehow..."

With trembling fingers, he pressed send.

_"Beep!"_

Misaki looked up. Did that come from outside the door?

Suddenly, the door opened wide.

"Misaki," his lover greeted him, a look on his face that Misaki had never seen before.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all of your support! I am happy that you are all enjoying this story! There is only one more chapter left, but I promise, it will be worth reading!


End file.
